Quelques combats
by Khyorie
Summary: Ici, chaque chapitre représente un combat entre deux challengers! (Ou des trucs qui parlent de SSB...)
1. J'ai pas de nom de chapitre

Tout d'abord, un grand merci d'être passé jeter un coup d'œil ici. \o/

Avec la sortie récente de SSB 3DS et bientôt de la sortie sur Wii U, j'avais pour ambition d'écrire une FanFiction où chaque chapitre représenterait un combat entre deux challengers. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là puisqu'il n'y a pas les objets, les lieux ne sont pas réellement des stages du jeu et il a bien fallu que j'adapte un petit peu. Parce-qu'on ne peut pas se prendre un coup d'épée dans la tronche sans broncher. Enfin bref, c'est très expérimental (avec peut-être des fautes et c'est un peu mal écrit) mais j'espère que cet essai vous plaira.

Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la foi d'écrire un second chapitre vu comment j'ai galéré pour écrire celui-ci. (Leaule) Néanmoins, vu le concept me plaît bien et que le résultat est, pour moi tout au moins, satisfaisant, je verrai.

Je ne vous donne pas le nom des deux challengers de ce chapitre —oui, va falloir trouver tout seul, ce qui devrait être une tâche assez aisée en fait.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est ce que j'attends le plus à vrai dire, pour savoir si c'est cool, ou si c'est un gros caca et, bien sûr, quelles sont les choses à modifier!

Bonne lecture —protégez vos yeux, sait-on jamais, cela pourrait se révéler être une énorme merde.

(Il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences au niveau du lore des personnages, je m'excuse par avance).

* * *

><p>Une flèche surgit alors de nulle part. Mais c'était perdu d'avance ; il l'avait très nettement distinguée, filant sur la pleine à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle laissait derrière elle une traînée dont la couleur perdait de son intensité au fur et à mesure qu'elle poursuivait sa lancée. Elle se frayait un chemin parmi la végétation, et dans un ultime effort, atteignit sa cible. Qui n'eut aucun mal à se mouvoir de sorte à éviter tout contact avec le projectile. Projectile qui, soit dit en passant, attira son attention. Il lui adressa un dernier regard, dans le but de déterminer ce que cela pouvait bien être. Ça n'avait rien de matériel. Nul doute, toutefois, qu'il valait mieux de pas se mettre en travers de sa route. Il serra le pommeau de son épée et brandit son bouclier. Il fit un pas. Puis il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il fléchit ses jambes par instinct et s'appuya au sol. Une vive douleur avait traversé sa poitrine avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il posa sa main contre son cœur et grimaça avant de se relever, guidé par le courage. Il reprit ensuite sa marche, à l'affût. Mais une autre flèche jaillit brusquement sur son flanc gauche. Aussitôt, il contra l'assaut de son bouclier. Mais, bientôt, il fut assailli par les airs. Lorsque la salve cessa, le héros se sentit lésé, fixant les cieux, tous ses sens en alerte. Il perçut très distinctement son adversaire décocher une nouvelle flèche ; il s'était donc rapproché. Quoiqu'il en soit, son attaque fut un échec critique, car celle-ci transperça l'atmosphère à plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui. Hors de question, cependant, d'être dupé deux fois par un stratagème identique. Il se retourna et suivit du regard la trajectoire du tir ; et il crut rêver lorsque la flèche se courba pour faire demi-tour en sa direction. Hébété par cette prouesse, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se coucher au sol. Il entendit l'air siffler lorsqu'elle passa près de lui, puis se redressa dans la précipitation. Mais, à qui avait-il donc à faire? Un être divin capable de manier l'espace? Le héros leva les yeux au ciel et fut aveuglé quelques secondes par un éclat dont il ignorait la provenance. Mais, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que quelque chose fondait dangereusement vers lui depuis les nuages, à une rapidité effroyable. Il eut tout juste le temps de reculer d'un agile salto afin d'éviter l'impact fatal. Mais à peine eut-il relevé sa tête, pour tenter d'apercevoir le faciès de son ennemi, que celui-ci anticipa ses intentions et lui porta un coup à la puissance démesurée, compte tenu de son gabarit, au niveau de l'abdomen. Il en eut le souffle coupé et fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres avant de chuter lamentablement parmi les hautes herbes, confondant le vert de sa tenue avec la végétation abondante de la plaine. Lui faisant face avec peine et douleur, les muscles ankylosés, le héros attrapa fermement la garde de son épée, accidentellement plantée dans un petit amoncellement de terre durant sa chute. Une menace inconnue ; cela le mettait dans une position inconfortable. Il effectua quelques moulinés avec sa lame, essayant par tous les moyens d'intimider son adversaire. Il s'apprêtait à charger sur cet individu pourvu d'ailes, mais celui-ci le menaçait d'ores et déjà d'une flèche —et, comme supposé, il ne s'agissait pas de réelles flèches. Quoi que ce fut, il semblait sincère dans son désir de tuer et sa force ne pouvait être remise en cause. Le héros esquiva le tout d'une habile roulade sur le côté ; mais alors qu'il pensait être tiré d'affaire au corps-à-corps, son ennemi joignit ses deux mains au centre de son arc, et il le sépara ainsi en deux lames affûtées qu'il semblait manier avec une adresse terrible. L'ange s'élança alors, ses ailes lui procurant une vitesse considérable, si bien que ce fut avec une certaine labeur que le guerrier à terre parvint à s'extirper de sa ligne de mire. Profitant de son élan, il attrapa son boomerang qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces, soulevant des bourrasques de vent non négligeables qui ne tardèrent pas à semer la panique chez son adversaire. Soumis aux caprices de l'élément, il fut mené par une tornade vers le héros, qui n'attendit pas que l'occasion de lui asséner un coup fatal ne se présente et accourut vers lui, son épée prête à rompre les chaires. Malheureusement, ce fut sans compter sur la sveltesse de l'ange, qui lui permit de présenter ses lames et se fut un choc métallique qui retentit, à la place d'un hurlement de douleur. Il prouva, au même instant, sa grande endurance en parvenant à se faufiler derrière le héros. Néanmoins, la dextérité de l'homme tout de vert vêtu le prit au dépourvu ; c'était là une opportunité qui tombait à point nommé. Rassemblant ses forces, il saisit à deux mains la poignée de son épée et effectua son enchaînement le plus efficace en combat rapproché. Une puissance étrange survint alors et le repoussa toutefois, brisant ainsi son tourbillon, tandis que l'ange se maintint au sol, enveloppé par cette protection invisible et incompréhensible. Le combat s'annonçait rude, puisqu'il s'agissait ici d'un affrontement à forces égales, visiblement.. L'issue restait très incertaine et les deux belligérants s'épuisaient progressivement alors qu'aucune blessure alarmante n'avait encore été infligée.<p>

Durant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité pour chacun, ils s'échangèrent un regard. Un regard dénué d'empathie, toutefois. Ils faisaient preuve tout deux une détermination à toute épreuve. Aucun n'abandonnerait, et la finalité de cette bataille risquerait d'être funeste. Hors de question, donc, de se fixer ainsi davantage. Le héros frappa respectivement trois fois sur son écu, avant de se jeter sur son opposant, lançant un hurlement caractéristique de sa personne. L'ange semblait éviter un maximum le corps-à-corps ; peut-être avait-il senti l'expérience de son adversaire. Il restait tout de même assez dangereux à distance, ses flèches le munissant d'un excellent atout. Mais, après tout, sur ce point, ils possédaient tout les deux un attirail similaire. L'affront serait donc inutile à distance. De plus, l'être ailé était désavantagé : il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce lieu, tandis que le héros pouvait très bien jouer sur cet handicap pour faire basculer la partie. Ils analysaient constamment les circonstances ; ils cherchaient mutuellement des failles dans leurs agissements. Si bien qu'ils en oubliaient de prêter attention à leurs propres coups. Ce n'était pas un spectacle très glorieux après tout. Ce combat était essentiellement basé sur l'esquive ; ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser toucher, auquel cas l'un prendrait le dessus sur l'autre instantanément. C'était à peine s'ils parvenaient à rester à portée. Las de ses tentatives infructueuses, le héros se remémora alors la tactique de son adversaire, et l'adapta alors à son équipement. Il s'empara de son boomerang et le balança grossièrement vers l'ange, qui lui lança un regard méprisant, indigné d'être ainsi considéré, avant de faire un pas vers la gauche, d'une lenteur qui reprochait clairement à l'attaquant son manque total d'investissement dans cette démarche. Il avait préalablement attrapé une bombe et la jeta donc également. De la même manière qu'il avait procédé quelques secondes auparavant. Mais son ennemi, exaspéré par ce comportement, ne lui permit pas d'éterniser ses machinations et se rua vers le guerrier d'Hyrule. Mais c'était trop tard ; alors que le boomerang revenait vers son lanceur, il emporta avec lui la bombe qui vint s'écraser sur le pauvre ange qui n'avait pas une seule seconde songé à prendre garde à ses arrières. L'explosion le projeta dans les broussailles non loin. Puis il se releva, indemne —ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître—, un regard haineux, empli de fureur, braqué sur son ennemi. Il s'avança d'une allure inquiétante, comme s'il en avait marre de jouer —si jamais c'était le cas, mais il semblait "changé" dorénavant. Sur son bras gauche apparut progressivement un accoutrement cybernétique qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il se propulsa soudainement, tirant le héros de ses songes, qui s'était laissé envoûté par le retournement de situation. L'ange bondit et s'aida de ses ailes pour prendre de la hauteur avant de s'écraser sur le pauvre homme, qui ne put se protéger qu'à l'aide de son bouclier. Ce coup d'une ampleur phénoménale aurait sans doute eu raison de lui s'il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe. Mais il ne fut pas suffisant pour lui assurer une protection parfaite ; aussi, il manqua de perdre connaissance sous la puissance de son adversaire qui se retira et fit disparaître son arme avant de lancer un second assaut, ne permettant pas au guerrier une seconde de répit. Mais cette fois-ci, il brandissait fièrement ses deux lames et comptait user et en abuser, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il était parvenu à mettre son ennemi. Mais celui-ci ne le laisserait pas remporter la victoire pour autant. Un combat au corps-à-corps impressionnant débuta.

Le héros brandit sa lame et se lança dans la rixe. Il prit le soin de lancer une bombe sur le côté gauche de son adversaire, le forçant à se rabattre sur l'autre flanc. Il tenta d'asséner un coup dévastateur mais l'ange stoppa nette sa course avant de pivoter, grâce à l'habileté offerte par ses ailes. Il leva ses lames et tenta de les abattre sur son opposant. Celui-ci se protégea aussitôt à l'aide son bouclier qui, lui prodiguait une aide incontestable et cruciale. Conscient du maigre avantage dont il bénéficiait, puisqu'il pouvait se permettre d'attaquer à deux endroits en même temps, l'être ailé entrava l'épée de son ennemi d'une de ses lames, tandis que de sa main libre, il s'apprêtait à passer à la sale besogne. Il souriait malicieusement en pensant à la satisfaction qu'il éprouverait une fois le combat terminé. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'armement du héros qui s'était emparé de son grappin. Un cri de surprise retentit lorsqu'il sentit la poigne de fer l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise. Sans réfléchir, il laissa libre cours à ses ailes et s'envola aussitôt. L'homme tout de vert vêtu se résigna donc à lâcher prise, auquel cas il se retrouverait suspendu dans les airs, et étant dépourvu de capacité à virevolter dans les cieux, cela aurait été une bien mauvaise idée. D'emblée, il dégaina à son tour son arme à distance et démontra ses talents d'archer. Il harassa son adversaire qui planait dans le ciel, si bien que celui-ci dut se résoudre à retrouver la terre ferme. Il était parvenu à lui endommager un membre, et l'ange éprouvait désormais quelques difficultés à se déplacer. Mais aussi insignifiantes furent-elles, cela offrait tout de même une aide indéniable pour l'homme qui gardait toujours espoir. Il s'apprêtait à réengager le combat, malgré la fatigue qui altérait ses capacités. Mais cette fois-ci, son ennemi ne bougea pas. Il resta de marbre, sans mot dire. Le héros perçut ce qu'il interpréta comme un soupir dédaigneux, tandis que son ennemi brandissait progressivement, d'une nonchalance presque insultante, une sorte de _bâton_. Un bâton qui n'avait cependant rien de bien encourageant. Ses teintes noirâtres indiquaient clairement que cet objet était imprégné de forces maléfiques. Un sentiment comparable à de l'anxiété mêlée à de la peur tétanisa quelques secondes le guerrier, qui réalisa bientôt la gravité de la situation. Une aura violette se matérialisa peu à peu autour de l'arme dirigée vers lui, tandis que le visage de l'ange se défigurait peu à peu pour devenir la parfaite représentation du machiavélisme, avant de succomber à sa soif de victoire et de lâcher toute la puissance canalisée par son bâton. L'énergie dégagé par le tir fut telle qu'elle souleva un nuage de fumée et détruisit toute végétation sur son chemin. Le héros arqua un sourcil avant de serrer la mâchoire. La vitesse de l'attaque était bien trop élevée pour lui permettre de faire quoique ce soit. Il avait tenté d'anticiper la direction du tir, mais l'ange avait réussi à réorienter le tout. L'homme s'était donc pris l'attaque de plein fouet, et une telle décharge de puissance lui infligea une violente secousse. Il fut projeté sur plusieurs mètres —ce fut une chute monumentale— et s'écroula au sol, inerte. L'être ailé s'approcha du corps inanimé, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Trop sûr de lui, il baissa sa garde. Il leva ses lames haut dans le ciel avant de les abattre d'un coup net. Mais il heurta le bouclier Hylien qui luisait à la lumière du jour. Sur le dos de la main de l'homme tout de vert vêtu scintillaient trois triangles sciemment disposés de sorte à en créer un troisième en leur centre : la Triforce. Il se releva, marionnette d'une force nouvelle. Il asséna un coup, puis deux, puis trois, à l'ange qui semblait paralysé et abasourdi par ce regain soudain d'endurance. Les coups d'épée le blessaient toujours plus et le héros semblait animé par une rage ardente. Et c'est ainsi qu'il lui infligea le coup de grâce, qui manqua d'achever l'ange. Les deux combattants tombèrent au sol, exténués, incapables de poursuivre la lutte. Ils sombrèrent tout deux dans une sorte de sommeil, leurs corps meurtris par les précédents événements.

Le héros s'éveilla quelques temps après. Mais il était seul désormais. L'ange avait sans doute pris la fuite. Il sentit que quelque chose le poussait avec douceur ; il s'agissait de sa fidèle jument qui, sensible à l'état de son cavalier, s'était empressée de le rejoindre afin de le guider en lieu sûr. Il grimpa avec peine sur son dos et celle-ci le mena là où il serait remis sur pied. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la plaine, le guerrier jeta un dernier regard dans les nuages d'où cet ennemi singulier avait surgi pour finalement disparaître sans laisser de trace.


	2. Truc un peu osef

(C'est un peu osef par rapport au thème principal de la FanFiction, mais je trouvais intéressant de se pencher sur la "mort" dans SSB ; enfin c'est une réflexion à la con quand je me faisais chier en cours. \o)

Le personnage concerné est encore et toujours Link, mon main sur SSB qui je pense me servira quasiment tout le temps dans ce genre de récit. C'est rédigé à l'arrache et ça n'a pas trop de sens mais bon voilà.

* * *

><p>C'est terminé. C'en est fini de lui. Il a échoué. Il a succombé à la force ennemie qui l'oppresse sans cesse. Il n'a pu résister. ses vaines tentatives ont toutes abouti à un humiliant échec. Il semble avoir perdu espoir. Après tout, à quoi bon rester optimiste lorsque l'on sait pertinemment que seule la mort attend patiemment. Qu'il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives et que la seule récompenses à la clef est une fin certaine. Lutter ne se révèle plus d'une grande utilité. L'on pet toujours s'acharner, puis dans ses dernières ressources pour tenter de revivre. Repousser ses limites et remonter la pente. Raviver cette détermination annihilée quelques secondes auparavant. Dans un élan de férocité, il se reprend. Quitte à finir, autant disparaître avec dignité et la fierté d'avoir combattu jusqu'à être bel et bien vaincu.<p>

Cette effroyable chute l'empêche de raisonner correctement. Ses sens sont altérés, la peur tétanise ses membres. Il entend son adversaire jour ; la victoire est délicieuse. Il rit et gesticule, comme pour satisfaire un public inexistant. Tandis que, plus les secondes défilent, plus le tragique dénouement approche. Il est ravi d'avoir tué ; heureux d'avoir vaincu. Il reste sur le lieu du crime pour savourer la détresse de son opposant dont la vaillance s'essouffle. Il tend l'oreille. Celui qu'il croit avoir exterminé se débat. Il veut retourner au milieu de la bataille. Les ténèbres sous leur pieds s'agitent. Ils réclament la vie de cet individu. Celui-ci, dans un dernier effort, accorde un regard dans ce vide qui le subjugue. Ses yeux restent figés devant l'horreur de ce qui l'attend. Son visage se défigure peu à peu pour devenir l'image même de l'angoisse. Ses lèvres se courbent. Mais il n'abandonne pas. Il sait que tout est perdu, mais il continue d'affronter son destin. Sa main levée, dirigée vers la plateforme de la vie, il relève la tête. Il se force à fermer les yeux quelques secondes dans le but de chasser ses idées noires.. Ce n'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Il joue sa vie. Ce présent inestimable à la valeur relative toutefois. Son endurance faiblit, comme si elle était engourdie par la terreur d'être englouti dans ce vide. Ses doigts glissent le long de la garde de son épée ; soudain, il resserre son étreinte? Il agrippe le plus puissamment possible la poignée de sa lame. Il la brandit, malgré la douleur affreuse qui lacère son bras meurtri par les coups reçus auparavant. Elle luit sous la lumière qui semble le pousser à persévérer. Tout cela est vain, mais il s'obstine à se hisser vers le haut. Il utilise tous les moyens qu'il a à sa disposition. Ses efforts sont exemplaires. Mais son courage s'estompe au fur et à mesure ; les rires narquois de son adversaire résonnent à ses oreilles comme u forme de mépris, et il ne peut ignorer son piteux état. Il dégaine cependant son grappin. Il l'enfile dans la précipitation. Il jette un vif regard vers le haut, il tend son bras. Il vise, il tire. Le mécanisme se met en marche ; le crochet part à une vitesse époustouflante. Il s'avance toujours plus vers la cible. La chaîne s'allonge toujours davantage. Il fronce les sourcils, maintenant son membre droit ; peut-être que. Oui, possiblement. Il espère sincèrement y arriver. Puis le fameux déclic tant craint. Son unique solution vient de partir en fumée sous ses yeux. Son grappin reste immobile plusieurs secondes, tout près de son but. Il a failli de justesse. Même son adversaire s'est rapproché du bord pour s'assurer qu'il ne parvienne pas à regagner le terrain. La chaîne se reloge automatiquement dans le grappin. Bien.

Quoi de plus frustrant que de savoir ce qui s'apprête à arriver, aussi troublant soit cet événement? Sa chute reprend de plus belle. Il n'ose plus regarder ce qui réclame sa perte un à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Il vole ; oui, clairement. Il ne peut prendre appui nulle part et son équilibre ne lui est d'aucune utilité. Il préfère se réconforter de cette façon. _La mort n'est pas une finalité_, se ressasse-t-il, si jamais ces propos ont un quelconque sens. Il sait à peu près ce qu'il va subir. Il serre son écu contre lui et son épée brille. Il disparaît bientôt, absorbé. Les fameuses flammes surgissent. Il sent leur chaleur étouffante. Elles sont rouges. Elles croissent à vue d'œil. Elles l'enveloppent. Elles le recouvrent. Un bruit sourd retentit. Il a été détruit. il a chu. Les flammes l'ont eu. Son hurlement se propage dans les airs et s'atténue doucement, tandis que l'indifférence de son adversaire fait rage. Il est seul, désormais ; mais plus pour longtemps. Son défunt opposant réapparaît progressivement. Il bondit et atterrit devant lui. Mais il n'est pas étonné. Sans crier gare, l'ancien vainqueur s'élance vers lui ; il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne peut pas le laisser prendre confiance. Mais sa cible n'a pas attendu qu'il agisse pour se préparer. Il agite d'ores et déjà son épée. Sa revanche se prépare. Sa vengeance sera destructrice.


End file.
